


Alone

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 3 in the morning idea, Blow Jobs, F/M, I really hope it's as good as it sounded in my head, might do a sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satya shows McCree a side of herself nobody could've believe she had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

So McCree has a semi-secret thing with Satya-to all known as Symmetra-and maybe it's something about the way both fear that their duty to Overwatch could make them break up, or maybe it's the way that those who know look at them, the wondering about if they’ll go for a long run or just crash after a while, that adds a little extra spark to their relationship, but no matter what's behind it, the fact is that behind closed doors both of them are very different from their public-selves.

It’s not entirely sexual-they have their tender moments that McCree would be too embarrassed to admit to Jack or Reinhardt while having a few beers between missions. It’s just a little bit extra, that small piece of heaven he can keep to himself and her almost soothing presence that grounds his head and hones in his focus when he’s out there playing hero.

Then again, though, there’s also the fact that they’ve been doing some kinky stuff to experiment in the more physical part of their blooming relationship, and now, considering the way that Satya's reacted, and actually getting to see Satya unravel-as in, Satya dropping her guard and showing quite a bit of a libido-has been one of the most amazing experiences of Jesse James McCree's life.

Satya catches him on the way out the door one day, on the way to another mission and slides her hand down to squeeze the bulge between McCree’s legs and whispers, “There’s something I want to try when you get back”.

It’s a small miracle that McCree can focus on anything at all; much less get the mission done.

That’s on top of what hanging around the most beautiful woman McCree has ever seen already does to him even in normal circumstances.  Makes him sharper, rougher around the edges, desperate and raw, and he’s on a war path by the time he comes back from their mission (If defending a generator from Gabriel and that French woman Tracer seems to be sweet on can be called a mission given they had Jack, Pharah, Mercy and himself on the ground and it was just Gabriel and Widowmaker) only to be greeted by Satya pushing him up against the door of their room almost as soon as it closes.

“Have you been thinking about what I said?” she breathes, splaying her fingers across McCree’s stomach, and McCree’s nodding, already agreeing, almost before Satya’s even done with the sentence. The thing about McCree is that he’s willing to do almost anything as long as he’s in the right mindset, and he knows that Satya’s well aware that after a long day apart, after fighting all day, McCree’s never going to be able to resist her.

Satya kisses him, tongue sliding into McCree’s mouth and sliding her hand down between them to palm McCree’s cock, and McCree’s already squirming; he’s been on edge all day and he’s hard almost instantly, thanking his lucky stars that somehow he’s wound up with such an amazing girlfriend, and all he can do is to gasp out, “What do you want to do?”

Satya cups the side of McCree’s face, brushes her thumb across McCree’s lips. “Do you trust me?”

The word comes out without McCree even having to think. “Yeah”

“Then,” Satya murmurs, brushing her lips across McCree’s cheek, “let me do this.”

Satya reaches down and yanks McCree’s shirt untucked, slipping her hand up his shirt for skin on skin contact that McCree is all too eager to feel after daydreaming about running his hands over the smooth skin Satya has.

McCree feels his knees almost buckling under him at the touch. Satya’s well aware of the effect she has on him and chuckles as she unbuttons McCree’s shirt and gets him out of it “Long day?” is all she says.

Satya’s eyes flash, and she bites her lip when she looks down and see the tip of McCree’s manhood popping out slightly from his pants “Oh,” she says thickly, and crashes her lips against McCree’s.

It takes McCree’s breath away, but even that only adds to the intense buildup running through his body, and then Satya trails her lips down McCree’s jawline and kisses his neck and McCree’s never been able to resist that.

She keeps going, and her other hand is somewhere around the small of McCree’s back, and then she swivels her hips and grinds up against the hardness in McCree’s pants and this level of hotness has to be illegal, McCree thinks, which is one of the last things he’s able to think coherently as a shockwave of pleasure spirals through his body when Satya palms his hardness once more through the fabric of his pants.

McCree’s good hand hand reaches out for her hip, trying to get them to the bed but before he really can do anything that can really grant him any relief, Satya moves too, grabbing the hand on her hip and McCree’s other hand and pinning both against the door, leaning in. "You said that you trusted me to do this for you, didn’t you?” Satya's breath sends tingles down McCree’s spine and he shivers. At the delay in response, Satya nips at McCree's neck and he lets out a chuckle that is more a low-sounding grumble than anything else. “Tell me, Jesse. Who’s the one in charge here?”

“You are.” McCree’s voice comes out rough and Satya grins at the hint of desperation in it.

Satya kisses McCree so deeply his knees go weak all the while grinding her hips against McCree’s cock. Somewhere she lets go of McCree’s wrists to pull him closer and suck hard at his neck as they pass from being against the door to being against a nearby wall, and McCree grabs at Satya’s back, digging his nails into it so hard that he expects her to do something about it. But Satya just pulls back, tracing McCree’s collarbone with her finger. “You’re going to have to wear scarves for the next few days, Jesse.”

McCree tips his head back against the wall. “It’s been chilly here as of late”

“I’ve been craving to do this for a while” Satya does a couple of especially slow, sensual grinding moves against McCree, sending sensation shooting through him with each small movement of her hips against him. “I’ve made you come in your pants before,” she purrs, nipping at McCree’s neck while mental images of a lap dance the Hindu girl gave him assault his mind “but I don’t want to do that right now.”

“Why?” McCree moans.

“One, because you haven’t waited nearly long enough, and two…you’re too much fun.” With that, Satya sinks to her knees and tugs McCree’s pants down and out of the way.

Holy. God.

McCree’s brain nearly short-circuits trying to remember the Lord’s prayer in an attempt to thank him for this sight he thought impossible.

Satya Vaswani, on her knees.

Satya Vaswani, on her knees, for him.

All McCree can do is stare open mouthed.

Satya traces her tongue down McCree's abs and places a hard, almost-bite like kiss to McCree’s lower abdomen, lathes her tongue across McCree’s hipbone, McCree rocking back and gasping, and Satya whispers, “Look at me. I want you to watch.”

McCree looks down and Satya gives him a wicked smile and delicately traces her tongue across the ridge of McCree’s cock, grabs McCree’s cock through his underwear, the touch so sudden and welcome that McCree jerks up, considering begging Satya to let him have her against the wall.

“That’s very attractive when you do that.” Satya grins lazily and rests her head against McCree’s stomach, her curls soft against the bare skin. “Should I keep doing this?”

McCree nods frantically and Satya easily curls her fingers around the shaft, slowly jacking him off through the fabric. “You’re big, you know,” she says coyly and McCree just smiles at Satya’s praise, even if he’s heard it before.

If there’s one thing he’s always known is that he’s hung and probably bigger than anyone else around.

 

Some small part of McCree’s brain is trying to insist that this is weird,  _still_  trying to insist this is too beneath someone like her, even after all this time, but every other part of his body is more focused on the fact that the most beautiful woman he’s ever met is currently jacking him off and that’s enough to send small explosions of electricity up and down his spine with every touch.

He’s trying hard to hold back a desperate groan at the slow pace Satya is doing this, but can’t help it. Satya responds by speeding up a bit, before finally getting her hand under his underwear and it’s like standing at the edge of a cliff; McCree’s throbbing, hard and twitching and then there’s nothing that resembles Satya’s hand or substitutes it and he grits his teeth.

But then Satya tugs slightly at McCree’s underwear. “James,” she says. “Look at me” Satya commands when she notices McCree’s gaze being upwards and he does as commanded, for which he receives a ‘Thank you’ from the tanned woman.

Satya traces the waistband of McCree’s boxers with her tongue as she slowly pulls McCree’s cock out of his underwear through the slit in it and McCree is trying and failing to keep his cool.

 “I’m going to suck the load out of your gun" she whispers, and McCree's brain officially switches off from the shock of hearing the most refined-mannered woman he’s ever met say that with a hint of desperation in her voice. He thumps back against the wall with a strangled gasp, running a hand across his face in disbelief as he stares down.

When she sees this; Satya smiles. "Look at you. So needy. And I’m barely getting started”

McCree clenches a fist and slams it back against the wall in a fit of desperate frustration. _"Satya,"_  is all he can manage, his whole body quivering for the touch.

Satya raises an eyebrow up at him, pulling McCree's underwear all the way down finally and rewarding McCree for his patience with a slow, tender kiss to the head of his cock.

"Oh," McCree gasps, utterly unable to pull his eyes away from Satya’s lips circling the head then she pulls out her tongue from her mouth and starts licking a thick wet stripe upwards, covering his length with saliva while raking her nails gently across the backs of McCree’s thighs and tugging him forward.

 And then she actually takes several inches into her mouth.

McCree chokes, a fuzzy wave of heat slamming through his chest. And it’s rather hard not to come right when the feel of the wetness of Satya’s tongue reaches his barely working brain, the warmth of her mouth almost overwhelming, and he's basically praying not to come this fast while Satya takes her time down there and it's something he would’ve never even expected given Satya’s cold exterior, but this is amazing and he knows it’s a special side of her no one else gets to find out about and that’s rapidly eroding any hope he has of maintaining some sort of composure.

Satya pulls off with a dull pop, then puts it back into her mouth again, her eyes locked on McCree's and sparkling. "Do you like this?" McCree asks, not even knowing when he had the presence of mind to think that simple question.

Satya pulls her mouth away, keeping up with her hand for the stimulation, and smirks up at him. "My, James. Are you trying to dirty talk me?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know." Thinking has become considerably more challenging. “W-why did you want to…”

Satya gives a soft, light laugh. "Well, I'll tell you that it certainly seems like  _you_  are enjoying this. And James...do you really need to ask?" She takes McCree back in her mouth again, even a bit deeper this time.

 

And it's just so tempting to become undone there and then.

The mental imagery is so delightful. His cock sliding past Satya's perfect, smooth lips and reaching to the back of her throat, almost making her gag reflex present itself as he reaches into her throat with his rod.

This is so at odds with how Satya is normally, the image that she actually is: This brilliant pristine untouchable goddess. But only McCree knows that Satya is a brilliant pristine goddess who also really, _really_ likes to fuck her boyfriend.

And it's so hot.  _Satya_  is so hot.

McCree has always wanted to smear Satya's lipstick and at this rate he might get his wish sooner rather than later.

Right now he wants to tangle Satya's hair and shove himself forward but he settles for slowly, hesitantly, placing one hand at the back of Satya’s head.

Satya nods, fast, around the cock in her mouth, reaches her hand behind herself to hold McCree’s hand in place and McCree shivers, fights the urge to buck his hips up and push forward into Satya’s mouth and instead lets Satya take several more inches into her mouth at her own pace and she looks so good like this he wishes he could take a picture of Satya Vaswani down on her knees sucking his cock.

And suddenly this bolt of electricity pulses through McCree, makes him twitch his hips and groan like an animal for as he was watching his cock slide in and out of Satya’s mouth in a quick, smooth rhythm he was so very close to just ram himself into her mouth without waiting for her to accept his full length.

Satya's gazing up at him with big golden eyes the whole time, finally allowing herself a small moan and the vibrations travel straight to McCree’s spine and from there to his brain and he can’t help himself, can’t help tugging Satya forward just a bit more to get it deeper. Which is when Satya takes it a bit too far.

Satya coughs, sputters, pulls back off his cock, her lips shiny and a small trail of thick saliva from the back of her throat connecting her mouth and the tip of McCree’s cock, and McCree pulses, has to clench hard to not come right then and there at the sight of it. “Are you okay?” he manages to ask, his own voice echoing and distant in his ears.

Satya licks her lips, fighting to catch her breath, and curls her fingers around the base of McCree’s cock. It’s soaked and spit-slick and has all the lubrication it needs as she slides her hand in short, choppy strokes, and McCree’s losing his breath all over again when Satya glances up through half-lidded eyes. “More than okay,” she rasps, a hint of roughness in her voice, “you can move if you want to,” and she takes McCree back in again, almost all the way down to the hilt in one fluid motion and how the hell can she do that so easily already?

Satya’s soft mouth around him is the best thing he’s ever felt, and he’s starting to get close once more before he knows it. He takes one unsteady hand, moves it to trace Satya’s jaw line and cups her cheek. Satya shivers, gives him this look that’s half-love and half-lust and McCree thrusts almost on instinct forward into Satya’s mouth, his other hand moving to the back of Satya’s head and pulling her up, onto his cock.

 

McCree actually feels his cock hit the back of Satya’s throat. Satya tenses and chokes again, digs her fingernails into McCree’s thighs and McCree’s about to pull out before Satya  _moans,_  honest to god, her eyelashes fluttering and one hand slipping between her legs and past her skirt, touching herself to almost as fast a rhythm as she’s allowing McCree to move in and out of her mouth with those soft, strangled, gasping breaths while McCree fucks her throat.

McCree’s seeing stars. He’s shaking, the backs of his knees are sweating, and there’s no way in hell he’s going to be able to hold it together much longer, not like this, and he’s coming before he knows it, caught off guard; his hot sperm pouring into her mouth and going down her throat, his orgasm whacking him upside the head and sending him into a ridiculous daze, draining all of the pent-up tension and energy from him as he half-collapses against the wall.

Dimly, he registers Satya slipping her cock out of her mouth, but the only thing that cuts through his daze is a small mewl from below him, and he looks down. Satya’s face is flushed and she’s biting her lower lip, a drop of semen on the corner of her mouth, and she murmurs, looking up from beneath her eyelashes, looking almost shy, of all things, after that, “Was that...all right?”

McCree almost laughs. All  _right_? Calling that just ‘all right’ would be easily one of the biggest understatements of the milennia, because McCree’s still coming down and can hardly feel his legs after that, also pretty sure Satya is the most perfect human who ever existed.

“You are amazing,” McCree murmurs quietly, heart overfull with love he doesn’t dare say he has in there for her. For now anyway.

Satya smiles and pulls herself up. She tries to hide a wince as she stands, and it occurs to McCree, a little belatedly, that the hard floor of their room is probably not that great on the knees. But it doesn’t particularly seem to matter as Satya presses her body up against McCree’s and asks sensually while licking the drop of sperm off of her lips; her throat exposed to his eyes for McCree to appreciate clearly how she swallows it “Have you been wanting that as much as I have?”

“I never knew you’d been wanting to do that,” McCree murmurs.

“If only you knew,” Satya whispers, “how often I’ve been thinking about having you in my mouth.” She traces a gentle pattern on McCree’s stomach. “Or how often I’ve wanted you to come down my throat."

McCree lets out a frustrated groan like if he’s just been told that he has to be up early for a drill instruction from Morrison, because it’s utterly unfair that Satya can be this attractive all the time.

“Or,” Satya continues, grabbing McCree’s good hand and sliding it down her skirt, “you could feel for yourself-”

“Oh,” McCree can’t believe it when he feels it. Satya has drenched her panties through, so wet and aching for him.

Satya bites her lip. “You need to do something about this.  _Please,_ ” she whispers, and Satya begging this early in the night is enough to make McCree half-hard all over again.

“You deserve the best things in the world, doll face” McCree murmurs, circling Satya’s clit and relishing the way Satya writhes at the sensation.

“Or you could just  _fuck me, Jesse,”_ Satya responds, her impatience almost amusing if it weren’t that McCree is just as desperate to feel Satya’s womanhood clenching around his cock, milking whatever is left inside him after what they just did.

McCree grins. “At least let’s get you lying down in the bed”

Satya rolls her eyes. “Details,” she says, but she turns around and walks rather fast towards her bed while McCree’s gaze lowers to behold the sway of her ass as she moves and he really, really is grateful he lucked out with Satya.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a sequel if enough people ask and the inspiration strikes me. I really came up with this on Sunday night at 3 am half-asleep and wrote it and have been developing it ever since. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!! Find me in Tumblr as CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines


End file.
